


First Dates

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: After the Doctor confesses his love, there's nothing left to do but go on a date.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 6





	First Dates

They had been on a space station when the Doctor finally confessed his love. He had been trapped in an ejection pod, the countdown coming for him to be ejected into a black hole. The metal was impenetrable, and the countdown could only be stopped by the person who started it.

“Rose! Jack!” he had said over the intercom, his voice deceptively calm. They had answered, their voices much more stressed than his. “Please, I won’t be able to come back from this. So, just, I need you to know this. I love you. Both of you. Please. The TARDIS will know I’m dead, she’ll take you home. Just remember me.”

Then he had survived and they had left the space station undamaged and alive.

“So you love us, huh?” Jack asked as the TARDIS flew through the Time Vortex.

The Doctor flushed a soft pink. “Yeah. Which is a surprise, I had thought I was aromantic, but I guess I’m probably grey or demi. But, yeah. I love you. Both of you.”

“I love both of you too.” Rose said.

“And I do too.” Jack confirmed. “So, we should probably go on a date. So, Doc, you going to take us out?”

The Doctor grinned. “Where do you want to go? I’m thinking the roaring twenties, a speakeasy?”

“Sounds great.” Rose said, jumping up to sit on one of the odd sculptures populating the TARDIS. “Should we go get dressed while you take us there?”

The Doctor nodded, and Rose took Jack’s hand and dragged him down the corridors. They reached the wardrobe. “We need something for the twenties.” she told the TARDIS and it whirred in agreement. The racks turned until two outfits were displayed prominently.

For Rose there was a flapper dress. It was dusty pink with muter gold. She smiled and took it off the hanger.

Jack got a plain suit, a white button up, black suit jacket and pants, and a patterned black and blue waistcoat. The bowtie it came with was blue.

Rose reached for the edges of her t-shirt to start pulling it over her head. “What are you doing!” Jack exclaimed.

“Getting changed? I can’t go to the 1920s in a Pink Floyd tee.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me to turn around?” Despite his flirty and crude attitude, Jack did value consent and wasn’t going to ogle Rose if she might just have forgotten to tell him not to look.

“Well, we’re dating now, aren’t we?” Rose said. “You can  _ look _ .” she stressed look as she pulled the shirt over head.

Jack shrugged and pulled off his own t-shirt and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off. Rose pulled off her shoes and then her skinny jeans. As Jack pulled on his suit pants, she dropped the pink and gold dress over her head. “Zip me up?” she asked.

Jack nodded, and she turned to him, pulling her hair over her shoulder. He took the zipper of the dress and pulled it up, and Rose grinned at him. “Thanks.” she said.

“No problem.” he responded, pulling on his shirt and starting on the buttons.

“Let me.” she pried his hands away and buttoned up his shirt. It was all rather disgustingly domestic. She put the tie around his neck, and then stepped away. “I don’t know how to tie that.” she said, ruining whatever mood they had been cultivating. They both broke down into a fit of giggles.

“What’s taking so long?” the Doctor asked, coming into the wardrobe to their laughter.

“Sorry.” Rose said, falling into a chair to slip on her heels.

“Aren’t you going to change?” Jack asked the Doctor, glancing over the Time Lord’s leather jacket.

“What’s wrong with this outfit?” the Doctor asked, moving forwards to tie up Jack’s bowtie.

“It isn’t exactly dapper.” Rose said.

“Jack and you can do all the dapper for me.” the Doctor finished with the bow tie and moved to pull Rose’s hair up.

“You cannot possibly do up long hair perfectly.” Rose complained.

“I can!” he retorted, pulling a can of hairspray from where it wasn’t before. He carefully worked the hair into curls up on her head with the hairspray and pins. Rose worked on her makeup.

“Can I?” Jack asked, and she handed him the eyeliner she had picked up. He carefully swiped it over her eyelids, working to a small wing. He took a soft pink and brushed it over them, finishing the crease with gold. He took a dark reddish pink lipstick and applied on her lips, shaping them. She smiled when he pulled away and started to pull on his own waistcoat.

“Come on, Doctor.” she said as he finished her hair. “Put on something. Don’t just wear the leather coat.” he rolled his eyes, but his face softened as the wardrobe spun. He took a black suit off the hanger. It was a plain black button up with black suit pants. It came with suspenders and a black tie. The Doctor dropped his jacket to the floor and peeled off his jumper and jeans, changing into the shirt, pants, suspenders, and tie. He pulled the leather jacket on over the outfit.

“Happy?” he asked.

“Perfectly.” Rose said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. They joined hands, Rose in the middle and left the wardrobe, coming out into the control room. The TARDIS had already come to a stop, and they stepped out into an alley.

They shut the door behind them and came out of the alley onto the busy street. The goal was to find a speakeasy or other sort of place they could go dancing.

When they found it, they went happily in.

It was bustling and full of other patrons. It was obviously queer friendly, two men were close in the corner and two girls, one butch, were sharing drinks.

Jack grinned, and they went up to the bar to order drinks. He ordered for them, and Rose and the Doctor took their drinks gratefully. They sat down at a table, drinking and engaging in soft conversation.

“How did you escape, Doctor?” Jack asked. “It was deadlock sealed.”

“Wood and deadlock seals. My two true enemies.” the Doctor sighed. “When I confessed, she repented. She thought I didn’t care about anything or any _ one _ . She just… let me go.”

“Did you just confess to live?” Rose asked.

“No, I didn’t know she was going to do that.” the Doctor admitted. He set down his empty glass. “Shall we dance?”

“I thought you didn’t like to dance.” Jack teased, and the Doctor glared at him.

“Yeah!” Rose said, taking their arms and leading them over to the dance floor, where everyone was doing the Charleston. “Think you can master this, Doctor?”

“I’m not an  _ idiot _ .” he protested. “I know the Charleston.”

“Yeah, alright.” Rose beamed, and they began to dance. The Doctor did know the Charleston, but not well. And Rose was tripping over her own feet, despite her teasing words. Jack was the only one who actually knew how to do it, and he was taunting them with every move, giggling.

Finally, they all fell into each other, tipsy and laughing. “This was a bad idea.” the Doctor groaned.

“I disagree.” Jack replied. “But I’m tired. Come on, we should go back to the TARDIS.” The group linked hands and walked out of the bar into the dark streets. They were empty, and they all skipped down to the alley where the TARDIS was, happy and grinning. They piled inside.

“That was fun.” Jack said. “We should probably get to bed now.”

“Yeah.” the Doctor responded, eyes looking down.

“Aren’t you going to give us a goodnight kiss?” Rose teasingly asked, and Jack rolled his eyes.

He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Rose’s, quick and gentle. He pulled away and kissed the Doctor too.

The Doctor stared at him in mild shock. “Doctor.” Rose said, and he leaned in and kissed her.

“Goodnight.” he said.

“Goodnight.” Rose and Jack responded, and they all went off to their respective rooms. The Doctor leaned against the control panel and touched his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing the wardrobe scene: asexuality strikes again


End file.
